Precious Jewel of Mines
by MyMuSa
Summary: Going to a new school is a challenge.. but what if a certain person comes and change the outward look of things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey MyMuSa here and with another story hope this story comes out a sucess

**Me Own the Winx Club Nah**

* * *

We all know that going to a new school can be a pain in the butt. Making new friends, don't know where the classes are, everyone calling you "the new girl" to tell you i'm about sick of worst thing about it is you have to stand in front of the class and introduce yourself,"really". This school better be good as they say it is, as i was walking i notice how the high school has a gigantic field where all the football players and athletic people play."hmmm maybe I should try out I mean what's the worst that can happen...right".

I stared in awe at how the gymnasium looked, "what was I saying I could really get used to this". And suddenly a loud outburst came from the intercom, "ladies and gentlemen orientation is about to start". Three seniors came out and introduced themselves I think their names was Brandon,Timmy,and Helia. They were showing us the usual stuff, when I saw a handsome tall magneta guy talking to what looks like sophmores about the courses our eyes met and we couldn't stop looking at each other when I finally snapped out of it and saw the group I was in leaving.

The orientation was over when I was heading to my car when I notice I forgot my keys on the sign in table."Idiot!" I walked to the office when some loser had my keys swirling around his fingers!."thats my keys"he turn around looking amazed,"oh yeah and how do you know thats your keys and not mind pretty lady" an eyebrow was raised of mine and pointed, "because its says my name"."Musa now thats a pretty name don't you think bloom". "Apparently so sky"said and annoyed bloom. "Give her her keys back sky" an anonymous voice said out of nowhere I turn aound and it was that handsome guy I blushed hard it was totally noticeable.

"Oh god am I blushing" I thought.I don't even know this guys name and he's already making me have butterflies I think I have a crush no I can't have a crush now what if he's not thee guy."Thanks MUSA!"I held out my hand so fast and hard I thought my arms was about to fall out."Hi RIVEN!. He did the same gester as I did almost mocking in a way. I smiled, "Well see you" I said I was walkng so fast I have totally maked a fool out of myself. I headed to my car and took off.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed that as much as i did i did it from musa's point of view well musa is 18 and riven is 22 **R&R** and i'll appreciate that! if u have anymore questions p.m and i'll get back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey...back so in this chapter you'll understand and get into the story more if you didn't understand the first chapter..this chapter will be a little long then my first chapter for ya!.

**Me Own The Winx Club Nah!**

* * *

I tried to look cute in my gym clothes, but it's hard. The mirror tells me I look boyish and awkward. Those are the only things the mirror ever tells me, besides blue hair,pigtails, baggy jeans .

My pink good-luck sweatband hasn't brought me any luck. I'm getting kind of sick of pink. People must think I wear the same sweaty headband every day. I know that's what he's thinking when he turns around: freak, loser.

Sky he's name was, you know the one that had my keys swirling around he's fingers after Orientation.I'm about sick of jerks questioning me about my physical appearance I mean there"s more to me then the tomboyish look that I'm usually comfortable with, I'm just glad that guy came and told him to give me my keys before I did something stupid.

Droplets of sweat drip down my face, ravaging my pores and burning the roots of my confidence. But the magneta guy gives me a feeling all over my body just by looking at him. So I know it's worth it. Mr. Guy our gym teacher told us to compete towards each other so he could see what level he could put us in.

"Sky,Bloom!",he called "choose a competitor", Riven he sayed with a slight smirk on he's face. He elbowed Bloom to pick Musa, she sighed "Musa!."

He looked at me with a look of worry, As I put my saftey pads on, "I'll rescue the victim Stand and get the silver cup".He said putting one of his pads on,"Then what would I do" I exclaimed,"Just stand there and look pretty." I stood there and stared at him. I have to do something then just to stand there.

As I was thinking about what to do and not listening that guy's saying he did a High jump from the inner rear to the outer rear,Sky went in after him and Bloom was trying to get the silver cup."Agh i've got to help him...forget this",I ran after Bloom and eventually catch up to her I tugged her shirt leaving her to ther dust the crowd cheered, Riven looked back dumbfounded at what I just did.

"Did she not just hear what I sayed",Riven said with the victim on his shoulder Sky tackled him behind both fell and the victim which jumped up and got into a shredder which ruined it. Riven pushed him and twirling him by the foot and throwing him back Musa ran to get the silver cup and ran back to give the silver cup to the coach Riven walked back rubbing his neck."Well Riven looks like you needed some help back there.", "Yeah coach looks like I did",Riven answered looking back at me.

"What"I said,"nothing" Riven exclaimed shrugging as he walked was either mad at me or suprised at me either way we won didn't we. I camed out the locker room and went towards my next class which was biology "Great", I mumbled Bloom was there looking at me with a devilish look It was just a class it wasn't that serious right...

"Musa isn't it, you really were on a roll back there." She said smiling,"It was nothing I thought since it was my first day here I thought I'd made a first appearance","Well you did pretty out there I'm impressed." "So you're not going to rip my head off." "No way a person who is defeated needs to congragulate the opponent." "Gee thanks at least you're supportive." "What do you mean," "Well Riven I think is not so happy I can't really read him." "No one can he'll come around eventually I'm not so sure if Sky would though," She chuckled.

"Okay class take your seats and lets get started."!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its been a while since I have uploaded and the reason is that I had a lot of studying to do and I will try and upload of you guys well one of you guys said you couldn't understand what I was writing about or you were confused i will try and make it a little better so you and other peeps can understand. And there will be P.O.V's.

**Me Own The Winx Club... I Wish!**

* * *

**Musa P.O.V**

I haven't seen him in a while maybe because of what happen yesterday, But it wasn't my fault I couldn't just stay right there and let him have all the glory. And it was just practice its not like we were getting a trophy or anything but I guess I haven't been in the school long enough to know What Riven thought of it. I had a ton of homework for 's biology class some of the things he gave me didn't even make sense whenever he asked the class if we didn't understood something all of them said no except me I bet half of them didn't understood what came of of his mouth I was to busy worry about that "let me do it myself" Superstar. Wait a minute why was I worried about him I only knew the guy for two days and I was concerned about him I have snap myself out of this concerning.

**Bloom P.O.V**

I have to get inside her head, get close to her... like friends, I have to make her suffer for what she did to me back there... She embarrassed me in front of every one seniors, sophmores, juniors even those petty freshman's saw what I losed to back there. Normally I would dominate over competitors but she got to me, she's not going to easy I admit that but I have to find her weakness What makes her scared, terrified of hmmm.

"Muse right here can I call you muse" I called out

**Musa P.O.V **

"Musa,Muse,Mu whatever". I was suprised she was inviting me to sit at her table I didn't figure we would be buds and her calling me a nickname that my dad and other people call me. I thought she was my worst enemy, her inviting me at her table means she would invite me to other things that could only mean one thing...she's Bloom Sapphire head of the bulldog cheerleader was going to set me in one of her little traps of revenge luckly i'm smart enough to let her make me stuck right around her finger.

**Bloom P.O.V **

"Hey have you seen Riven he's been ditching class lately. Musa-"why would I know where he is i'm not his guardian angel or something. Bloom- you're right he's probably out with his girlfriend right now. Musa-Riven has a girlfriend,"yeah he sure does been going out for three months now,see Riven is what they call a little sneak he squeezes himself into litle holes and seem to get away with it he has a way to talk to people I'm suprised he has been a little harsh with you lately.

**Musa P.O.V**

I focused on her words and then I realised that I was letting her get to me. I shrugged it off and went to another topic not making her noticed I was not bothered by it when I was. I took my homework out and doing it I didn't care if I didn't get the answer right I just cared about getting it done and getting credit for it. The bell rang and I quickly made myself disappear without her noticing and then I bumped into someone,"Oh no".

**Riven's P.O.V**

"So you're not happy to see me you know a lot of girls are happy to are happy to see me", "well sorry i'm not one of those girls" I havent seen her in a while you know I started to miss her,Her smile,Her personality, her soft voice. She started to leave so I grabbed her arm. "Sorry umm I got a little busy with things if you thought I was mad at you at practice I wasn't". She gave a look, "Ok I was little but it was because I am used doings things on my own and suceeding it and I was not prepared for that". She stared at me awkwardly.

**Musa P.O.V**

"Riven sometimes in life when it comes down to helping the person in times of anything Its nice I'm not saying that its wrong to do things on your own, but I am saying its right when a person helps you out." I patted his chest and left and went to my math class with .


	4. Chapter 4

Hey... I know I haven't been uploading in a while I had a death in the family so I had to take a little break plus my laptop wasn't working so I had to get it fix...So i'm back and before I leave or have a urgent calling I'll remind you guys before hand,so I don't have to apologize or explain things to you guys..well let get this story on the road.

**PS-for you new readers...enjoy!**

**Me own the winx club...sorry but no!.**

* * *

**Riven's p.o.v **

I felt really good when Musa and I had that little chat I never really expressed myself to anyone there's something about this musa person that makes me feel comfortable around her.I've been really mean to her maybe I can make it up to her. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted and Layla popped out of nowhere.

"Hey watcha doing superstar."

"I ain't no superstar just an ordinary guy."

"Well ordinary guy who are you taking to homecoming."

"Oh shoot I totally forgot about that!"

"Well who do you have in mind now that I reminded you."

"I,I dunno maybe..."

Then the bell rung, thank goodness I didn't tell Layla. With her big mouth she would've told everyone.

**Musa's p.o.v**

I wonder what Riven's doing now that I talked to him things between him and I seem to be better now.I was walking through the hallway when bloom and her posse of "So-Called friends'' walked by flora had wavy hair with a flower headband and blue tank top with tan skinny jeans and stella being who she is had on a pink girly,girly dress with high-heeled boots and red lipstick on. My hair was up in a messy bun and I was wearing sweats, I couldn't barely fit in her group of perfects.

"Hey Muse meet my friends Flora and Stella."

Flora:So newbie you going to homecoming.

"Homecoming...wh.. whats that"

Stella looked at me weird and shouted out with a high-pitched voice.

"What! its only the second best thing in high school."

"What's the first."

"Prom,of course!"

"What about graduation."

"Oh that's boring,walking up the stage to get your certificate and talking about college life and our futures,like how fast can you say boring!"

"Look I gotta go to class,I'll think about it."

**Riven's p.o.v**

I tried sneaking up in my chemistry class since I was ten minutes late my foot accidentally hit the stool chair and...

"Mr Stark would you mind coming up and telling the class why you was late to my class."

Every eyes where focused on me even... her eyes.

"Umm No thank you."

"Oh come on we wouldn't mind hearing the fantastic gymnists story of why he was late..now do we class."

The class murmured,I went to stand infront of the class.

"I was late because layla and I were talking about who was I taking to homecoming...So Musa you wanna go?

**Musa's p.o.v**

I can't believe he just put me in the center of attention like that, now everyone was looking at me!

* * *

I know Its short I promise to make it longer next time,So what do you think Musa's decision review and tell me what do think she said remember Musa's not really into dances and stuff, there could be a twist along the story so look for clues in the story..till next time loafers-yeah I'm nicknaming you guys now so review for other nick names.

**ps**-I'll be asking for some suggestions throughout the story.. but not now.


End file.
